Renesmee
by MalinTheSwede
Summary: Renesmee's story: what happed after Breaking Dawn.


(**A/N: **This story is...well idk, prolly pretty suckish actually. I had some trouble deciding what category to put it under because it's a mix between two stories. Well, one being a video game actually, but anyways, yeah, I decided to put it under the Twilight category cuz I knew it would get more views. Lol. The video game that it's mixed with is called BloodRayne. If you've played it, that's awesometastic, you'll prolly understand the story better and have a better idea of what she looks like. This first chappie is kinda...boring in my opinion, but I think it'll get better. At least I hope so. Alright, if I don't stop rambling, the AN will be longer than the story!)

You know how the story ended. But you don't know what happened afterwards. You don't know that no story can ever truly end so happy. My name is Renesmee, the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. I lived with my family growing up, in a nice, peaceful setting...and then they came. With knives and torches. They slaughtered my entire family in one night. Every. Last. One of them. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jacob...they killed everyone I loved. They left me alive. I was left to face the rest of my infinite life alone. I had stopped growing by the age of seventeen, and my appearance and ways of life had changed dramatically...I had trained myself to become the perfect killer. Beautiful and deathly frightening at the same time, with my hair cut short and dyed blood red. I was out to kill. Kill them all...

Nearly one hundred years later...

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Renesmee's voice rang out through the darkened alleyways. She let out a frightening, sinister laugh and kept walking, following her acute senses. She could smell the fresh human blood, hear it pumping through wet veins. She always liked to play with her food though. She turned into another alley, following the breaths that were coming quickly from the end of it.

"Are you scared?" She asked as she came nearer to her victim, revealing her long swords attached to her wrists. All that answered was a small, panicked cry from behind the trash bins. Renesmee drew nearer, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"My name's Renesmee. But please, call me Nessie, for I am the monster that will taste the sweetness of your blood this night." She paused for only half a second before leaping upon her victim. She took in the human blood, loving every drop of it. It didn't take her long to drain the human dry, and there wasn't a drop of blood on her leather, skin-tight suit. She stood up, glancing at the helpless human, lying there dead before her. A quick flash of her mother's face came into her mind, and she winced as she turned to leave. _So much for being a vegetarian, _She thought as she was stepping out of the alleyway. Her spike heels tapped the cold, wet pavement as she walked. She was headed back to her home, if you call it that. It was an old, abandoned Victorian house from the 1800s. Humans around here were afraid to go in it because it appeared haunted. Renesmee had made it so. If anyone came to the house, it would be an all too easy meal for her. She continued walking, listening to the sounds of the city that was asleep. She could hear everything.

She had just reached her house when she heard something inside. Breathing. But no heartbeat? No scent of blood? She froze. Another vampire? She quickened her pace, but was still cautious. She approached the door and opened it slowly, letting her swords down when it closed behind her.

"Who's there?" She called, humor in her voice. If she sounded frightened, the other vampire would get the best of her.

Someone stepped out of the dark, a male, with much paler skin than hers, for she was only half-vampire, a dhampir. "Hello, am I in your nest?" He said, his voice reminding her of someone.

"This is where I'm staying, yes," Renesmee said, "What is your name?" She took a step closer to him, lifting her swords casually.

"My name is Erik. And you?"

"Renesmee," she looked him over. He had light brown hair, and it was somewhat long, not quite shoulder length, more like ear length. He wasn't particularly tall, and his face was very beautiful, like all the vampires that Renesmee had known. She hadn't seen another vampire in a very, very long time. She smiled. And it wasn't sinister this time, it was her childhood smile, the one that displayed actual happiness. She hadn't shown it ever since her family was killed.

"Renesmee? What an unusual name."

"My mother made it up..." She trailed off.

"Oh? Interesting." He stood there, unmoving.

"So, what brings you to this region? Are you alone?" Renesmee asked.

"I am passing through actually, looking for food. And, yes, I am alone." He smiled.

"Oh." She was slightly disappointed. She thought it might be nice to have another vampire around.

"Now tell me, why is it that I hear your heart beating? You do not smell human."

"I'm a dhampir, half-vampire." She answered.

He gaped at her. "How can this be?"

"My mother was human when she gave birth to me, and my father was a vampire." It was somewhat hard to talk about her family.

"My my, I have never heard of such a thing." He was still gaping.

"Yes, I am one of a kind." She said.

He thought for a moment. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Renesmee. I should probably get out of your territory though." He glanced at her two long swords.

"No, stay." She said almost too quickly. "I haven't had company in nearly a hundred years."

He frowned. "You have been on your own for that long? Why?"

"My whole family was slaughtered when I was younger. I ran away, angry and alone, and I became a killer."

"Oh dear, who were they? I might have known them." He asked.

"My father was Edward Cullen." I hadn't spoken my father's name in so long.

"Carlisle's boy?"

"Yes, so you knew them?"

"I never actually met Edward, but I knew Carlisle, yes." He seemed interested.

"Well, they're all dead now."

"It is a shame to hear this. I am so sorry for your loss."' His voice softened.

"It wasn't your fault." She said quietly. There was a moment of silence. Erik was the first to speak.

"We should stay together for a while. Maybe we can search England for any more loners and start a clan." He suggested.

Renesmee looked at him. "Perhaps, let me sleep on it." She headed for the staircase.

"You sleep?" Erik asked, surprised.

"Yes, I sleep." And she continued up the stairs.

"I am going out to hunt." Erik called after her.

She didn't say anything else as she opened the creaky door that led to a room with an old bed. She never bothered to change her clothes, her outfit seemed to be part of her skin by now, but she did take off her swords. She put them down on the dresser that was shoved against the wall and laid down on the bed, dozing off almost immediately. When she woke, Erik was standing there, watching her sleep. She jumped out of bed, startled.

"Hey, it is just me." He said.

She straightened up and looked at him. "You were watching me sleep?"

"Yes, I find it fascinating."

She felt as if she had heard that before, in another life perhaps. She blinked, stunned by the memory that didn't seem like it belonged to her.

Erik noticed her facial change. "What?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She replied, walking towards her swords and picking them up gently. They were her most prized possessions. Erik watched her attach them to her wrists.

"Those look sharp." He commented.

Renesmee looked at him, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Oh, they are." She stood straight once she had gotten them on.

"So, what do you do now?" Erik asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever I feel like doing." She grinned and walked out of the room. Erik followed, intrigued by Renesmee's way of life.

(**A/N: **We'll see if I feel like continuing. If I get some positive reviews, I might continue. Sorry this chappie's a little weak. I wrote it on the way to Ohio, so yeah. Haha.)


End file.
